


Nightmare

by notwhatyouintended



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Fanart, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwhatyouintended/pseuds/notwhatyouintended
Summary: During the final events of Civil War Steve Rogers comes very close to killing Tony Stark. Now this particular nightmare haunts him every night, he can't stop thinking "What if?.."





	Nightmare




End file.
